vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Supernatural
The Artificial Supernatural/Jinko Choshizen '''(abbreviation '''AS for short, project codenamed as "ASP") is a special term used in Darklight Chronicles, where it is a category for any living beings affected by a special serum that stops them from aging, and enchant their physical strength. It also generates an 'aura-veil' around the heart, which enchant the protection of it. Origins The Artificial Supernatural is created originally by Uchito's Artificial Supernatural Program (ASP) in which makes him the first of the AS. As the program was spread worldwide, many people became Artificial Supernatural beings. However, as for normal civilians, it will cost a ton of money to attend into the program. Talented people or special forces will be injected for free. None of Riso Operative accepting the serum however, except Yuki. The program is originally based on Nokohime's state of her supernatural being. After her death, Uchito replicated the formula with parts of her remaining DNA to create a valuable program. Despite having such a valuable DNA, since it is Nokohime's DNA not an actual pure Astral World-based DNA, making real Supernatural artificially is impossible. Overview Beings with Artificial Supernatural are virtually immortal, but they can be still killed. The only way to kill an AS being is to destroy their heart, which is the reason the heart is protected with the veil. This is the origin of reason of Kiyomebuki purpose as the weapons can pierce through this veil and is able to destroy the heart. The Artificial Supernaturals also have ability to control their aging at will, they can both accelerate and stop their aging whenever they wanted. In 540 A.R. the new separated and cheaper version of the serum is created, this serum only affect the halt of aging and body parts regeneration but does not gives them any inhuman strength or protective barrier in heart, only notable figures who used this serum are Victor Edwards and Seiji Matsumoto. Trivia * The creation of the Artificial Supernatural is the reason why Kiyomebuki are invented to counter-attack. * The only way to become supernatural being is to go to Astral World, and apparently it is impossible. ** There is an attempt to go to Astral World by Asaiha Government but is foiled by Midnight Flower at the cost of Mato sucked into the portal, this makes her become Supernatural herself in return however. * The only real supernatural characters who do not possess the Artificial Supernatural serum are Konomi , Kurone and the deceased Nokohime, as well as the natural-born Supernatural like Hibino and Mirai. * Injection more than one time will alter the person's appearance, starting from the eye which will turn more grim. A third injection will change the color of the skin and some part of hair color will be mixed with purple, which will only distort half of the body. Upon the fourth time the hair color will completely distorted to purple but skin will stay half-distorted, and at this point the person will possibly turn complete psychotic.